Sueño imposible
by Uyuki
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic sobre Cassius y sus sentimientos hacia Sheena. Situado en la pelea de las doce casas.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, más que mi signo zodiacal, y no creo que incluya al caballero.

Escribí esto hace muchos años, hoy lo encontré, lo edité un poco para que fuera legible y pues, ahí va.

* * *

**Sueño imposible**

Por Uyuki

_¡Pues bien!, yo necesito decirte que te adoro,_

_decirte que te quiero con todo el corazón,_

_que es mucho lo que sufro,_

_que es mucho lo que lloro, _

_y que ya no puedo tanto,_

_y al grito en que te imploro,_

_te hablo en nombre de mi última ilusión._

_Comprendo que tus besos jamás han de ser míos,_

_comprendo que en tus ojos no me he de ver jamás,_

_y te amo, y en mis locos y ardientes desvarios,_

_bendigo tus desdenes, adoro tus desvíos,_

_y en vez de amarte menos,_

_te quiero mucho más..._

_**M. Acuña**_

Cassios colocó de nuevo a Sheena en su cama... lamentaba haberla herido de nuevo, pero no podía permitir que sacrificara su vida por intentar salvar a Seiya. El hombre sabía muy bien que Aioria podría matarlo si lo deseaba, de hecho Cassios también quería matarlo por _amar_ a Sheena. Pero dentro de su corazón sabía que era ella quién lo amaba... Pegaso no tenía la culpa de nada.

Salió de la casa con la intención de tratar de salvar a Seiya. A pesar de todo el odio que le tenía desde su pelea por la armadura, quería demasiado a Sheena, y no soportaba verla sufrir... si ella no quería ver a Seiya muerto, tendría que morir él... y eso iba a hacer. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer razonar a Aioria, cosa que sólo lograría muriendo frente a sus ojos... los satanes imperiales del maestro eran demasiado poderosos.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a recordar el día que peleó por la armadura. Desde el inicio había estado convencido que le ganaría a Seiya, aquel muchacho se veía tan pequeño y enclenque que seguramente la batalla duraría tres segundos. Pero no... nunca supo cómo fue que una cosita tan insignificante había podido ganarle ¡y con sólo romperle la oreja! Había sido demasiado humillante, Sheena estaba algo molesta, ella deseaba que su alumno fuera el caballero de Pegaso... a lo mejor por eso albergaba tanto odio hacia el muchacho de cabello castaño... pero eso nunca lo sabría.

Llego muy rápido a la entrada de las 12 casas, Mu de Aries trató de disuadirlo para que no entrara, pero Cassios no iba a escuchar a nadie, estaba decidió a ayudar a Seiya y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Sabía muy bien que su maestra jamás llegaría a amarlo como él deseaba, y que mucho menos lograría obtener un beso de su parte. Si moría, la menos le dejaría libre el camino para enamorarse de quien ella deseara, y el dejaría de sufrir al verla amar a otro.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así?, odiaba no poder decirle a Sheena cuánto la amaba.

Para cuando llegó a la casa de Leo se topó con dos caballeros de bronce, al parecer también iban a ayudar a Seiya.

-no voy a dejarlos pasar.

Los caballeros se quedaron atónitos al ver a Cassios decir tal cosa, ¿acaso era otro enemigo de Seiya? Dado que no planeaban quedarse ahí intentaron pasar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar gritos provenientes de la casa de Leo.

-creo que la pelea ya terminó.

Cassios no tenía más tiempo que perder y se lanzó contra Shiryu aventándolo escaleras abajo.

Shun lanzó su cadena en su contra pero Cassios la agarró y también lo lanzó junto con su amigo.

Llegó frente a la casa de Leo y sonrió con malicia, tenía que ver la forma de matar a Aioria, pero sin que él se diera cuenta... debería convencerlo de que quería matar a Seiya. No sería nada complicado tomando en cuenta el _odio_ que le tenía a Pegaso.

Aioria estaba a punto de acabar con Seiya, iba a romperle la cara cuando Cassios entró en la casa.

-alto Aioria... quiero ser yo quien acabe con él

El caballero de Leo se le quedó viendo sospechosamente, pero aceptó, ¿qué tenía de diferencia si él mataba o no a Seiya?

Cuando Cassios se puso en frente de Seiya comenzó a pensar en su amada Sheena, en aquella belleza tan extraña que poseía y en lo mucho que odiaba verla sufrir. Pegaso estaba muerto de miedo, no sabía que pensar y no sabía que haría Cassios con él... sólo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

Y entonces, Cassios se volteó y comenzó a aplastar a Aioria entre sus brazos. Pronto comenzó a sentir como el caballero lo golpeaba en los hombros... soportó el dolor con orgullo, no podía mostrarle a su peor enemigo sus sentimientos. No se dio cuenta cuando Aioros lo golpeó y no fue capaz de defenderse, sino que continuó defendiendo a Seiya todo lo posible. El golpe final fue tremendo, Cassios cayó al suelo sin más fuerzas. Vio como Pegaso se agachó para agradecerle... y todo comenzó a volverse borroso, ya no podía distinguir el rostro de Seiya, y las lágrimas nublaban aún más su vista... pero eso no le importaba, ya no, Sheena ya estaba a salvo, al menos ya no corría riesgos de ser asesinada por algún caballero dorado, Aioria se encargaría de cuidarla, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba Cassios.

Vio la cara de Sheena por última vez y le pidió perdón por haber arriesgado su vida de esa forma. Le hubiera gustado darle un beso, pero... ya todo había terminado, el sufrimiento, el dolor, la angustia y todos esos sentimientos que lo torturaban terminaron... ya no podría sentir nada de eso de nuevo y le dejaría el camino libre a Seiya.

No se arrepentía de su decisión... sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y no se volvieron a abrir.

En el momento en que Cassios moría, Sheena se despertó sobresaltada.

FIN


End file.
